


Uncertainty

by Tomigiru



Category: Motorcity
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomigiru/pseuds/Tomigiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike doesn't know if this is going to work--but he's desperate enough to try anyway. Mike/Chuck slash ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncertainty

At this point, Mike was starting to wonder exactly how oblivious Chuck could be. After an attempt at a romantic dinner, makeouts on the couch, and a driving date that had all bombed terribly, all the wasted effort was starting to get to him. Really get to him. As in, sitting near Chuck was probably a hazard to both of their healths at this point. So that was how he ended up here, walking towards the living room where he knew Chuck was sitting playing video games. Mike strode towards the blonde, moving to stand right in front of him, blocking the view of their patched together television set.

"Oh, hey Mike," Chuck said, looking up at his friend. "What's up?" The blonde smiled softly up at the teen and that was it. Mike slammed his hands down on the couch, on either side of Chuck, caging him in. "M-Mike? You okay?" The programmer's voice came out in a sort of nervous squeak that Mike found extremely endearing--not to mention enticing.

"Chuck..." Mike whispered, his breath warm on Chuck's face due to their close proximity. The brunette wracked his brain for the words he needed, but came up empty.

"Miiiike, you're worrying me." Chuck said, curling in upon himself nervously.

"Chuckles, I just.....need to..." Giving up, Mike leaned forward and pressed his lips to Chuck's, kissing him hard and long. The blonde stiffened, becoming completely still as his friend's lips pressed hotly against his own. Just as he began to melt into the kiss, Mike pulled away, a worried look on his face. Convinced he had made a mistake, the brunette quickly went to apologize. "Oh man, Chuck, I just thought--" He paused when he noticed Chuck's expression though. The blonde was flushed bright pink, a goofy looking contented smile stuck on his face. "Oh." Mike smiled back, leaning in for another kiss. Why didn't he try this in the first place?


End file.
